Red Angel
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: What if? What if Voldemort and Lily were related? What if James had another reason to despise all Slytherins other than house rivalies? What if Voldemort was pretending to be a friend of the Potters? Companion of Hazel Gryffindor. HBP spoilers!
1. Reflections

Title: Red Angel 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: M for violence and language

Disclaimer: Don't own it never did, never will, and this goes for all chapters

A/N: This was originally going to be the prequel to Heirs of the Past but it took on a life of its own. It shares many of the same plot lines such as Lily being Voldemort's niece. Enjoy.

Chapter one: Reflections

Everyone thought his life was perfect. They never will know how wrong they were… I'm Remus Lupin and this is one of my best friend's story. He was named James Potter and he died sixteen years ago. Sixteen years ago to the day. I also felt that his death in someway was a blessing. It ended what was a horror for him that had lasted fifteen years.

Harry doesn't know and I never plan to tell him. He has too much to worry about know that Dumbledore is gone and Harry is all-alone. He never has to know what hell his father went through and the hands of his own arch enemy… or what horrors James by his own hands.

James was cursed from the first moment he was given Curcio. It took him down a dark path that no one except Sirius, Peter, and I saw. Well, there was another… Lily. She saw and… knew more than we did. She saw it from the beginning and she was related to the monster. Yeah, she and Voldemort were kin. Voldemort was her uncle. She is a Slytherin heir. Now, that is something I will tell Harry, he never has to know that by blood he is Slytherin.

But, by blood he is also Gryffindor. James… he was the heir to Gryffindor. Maybe, that is the reason he went after the Potters in the first place. Completely destroyed the line, besides Harry, of course.

When we found out what Lily was we laughed in the irony. James had always hated Slytherins, yet he was dating one by blood. They never laughed. James said he got her through and dark time. I think she was always helping through his darkest times. Like when he tried to kill himself slowly.

I always feel sorry for her when I think this way. I always somewhat that James dragged her down. Then, I remember it was Voldemort that brought her into this, or Tom, as he was known then. It was so long ago… would you like to see what happen? Would you like to see how a hazel-eyed Gryffindor heir and a Slytherin red-haired Angel got together? The whole twisted and dark tale, which I do not know all of? The story of the Red Angel and the Hazel Gryffindor?

A/N: I defiantly changed the first chapter it is much darker now. This is the beginning of a huge renovation I am doing. Oh, and Lily's part of the story is called Hazel Gryffindor, don't ask why they switched titles, it is a long story. Please read and Review!


	2. Meetings and Family History

Title: Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my one reviewer LJfanactic but come on people give me a review please!

Chapter two: Meeting and Family History

Tom Riddle and his niece arrived at the Potter Manor. Harriet and Jacob Potter welcomed them in graciously. James Potter on the other hand scowled with all his little five year old might as he watched from the far corner of the entryway. He noticed the little girl and wondered who she was and why she was in his house.

His mother answered his unspoken question, "James come here and meet Tom's niece Lily. You and her are the same age. Come on now don't be shy." Victoria tried to coax James out of his dark corner but to no avail. Any one related to him must be as bad as he is, James thought. Lily on the other hand thought James was cute, as cute as a five year old was to another five year old.

Voldemort was taking the whole situation as a learning experience for Lily who was the only one other than himself in his family that was magical. His father had left his mother before he was born. And when he left out in the street she found one of her old friends, Michael Evans. She was pregnant at the time and was afraid that he would become just like his father.

Voldemort was in a way like his father, not that he would ever admit it. Instead of him hating all magical folk he despised any one less than a pureblood. His mother left him at the orphanage for that reason which in all irony made him like his father. In this time period Michael and Elizabeth, Voldemort's mother, had fallen in love. Soon after she had Voldemort they got married and had a child named Mark. Mark was a squib but Michael didn't know that for Elizabeth was a witch because she did not want this marriage to fall apart like the first.

Elizabeth as you can tell was not like the average Slytherin. While her house was against all muggleborns and muggles she had been their friends. Only because of her ambition and blood did she become a Slytherin.

The couple was overjoyed at the birth of their child. And faster than they had expected Mark was full grown and married. He married a woman named Michelle. Mark and Michelle had two children, Petunia and Lily. Michelle loved flowers and fought for her daughters to be named after what she adored.

Sadly Elizabeth Evans was killed shortly after Lily was born. The cause of the death was never found, and the only sign that ii wasn't a natural death was the look sheer terror on her face. At her funeral a man came up to the Evans and introduced himself as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Elizabeth first son. After some background checks the Evans welcomed him into the family.

The only reason that Voldemort let his recently discovered family live was because he had found out that Lily was magical. How did he do that you might ask?

He hired one of the teachers break into Dumbledore's office and find the list of coming Hogwarts students. That way he could kill all students of impure blood before they even set foot on school grounds. To his surprise he found his niece's name on the list.

Thus the beginning of a plan started to form in Voldemort's mind. He would teach the child to be like him and when she was old enough she could help him rule the pureblood world that they would create. First is had only been working with her morals but at five she was old enough to begin to recognize the enemy; mudbloods, halfbloods (other than themselves), and mudblood lovers such as that old fool Dumbledore and the Potters.

James finally walked over and loosely grasped Lily's hand and muttered, "hi."

"Hello" Lily said as she bubbled with excitement, "will you be my friend?"

The girl seemed nice to James but it could be an act just like her uncle, but before James could answer his mother burst in, "of course he will"

And that is where they became acquainted with each other, The Red Angel and the Gryffindor heir.


	3. Angel

Red Angel 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

A/N: This is a very important chapter the turning point in the story.

Chapter Three: Angel

James had been sitting there for an hour listening to the adults talk and trying to ignore Lily who wanted him to play. He finally got up and left the sitting room. While James was walking up the stairs to his room on the third floor he heard Tom excuse himself. James heart speed up, please don't let him follow me he screamed in his mind.

It had started when James had liked Tom along with his parents. But he heard something he wasn't suppose to hear, he heard Tom talking to someone about killing some people, and the person had called him Voldemort or something unpronounceable like that.

Tom had seen him and did a spell that hurt worse that anything he had ever felt. Now to keep him quiet about what he had overheard Tom did that spell whenever he caught him alone.

He started to run but the footsteps came closer and closer. He couldn't escape and both he and Tom knew it. But it wouldn't hurt to try and it would if he didn't.

James ran onto the landing and tripped. He landed flat on his face and the footsteps stopped right behind him. Though he was trying really hard not to cry his eyes glazed over with tears. It would make it much worse than it already was if he cried. James remembered the time he had broken down to tears all to well.

It had been the second time that spell had been used on him. The pain had been too much and he had broken down. Tom hadn't liked it, not that he liked him any ways. "What is it boy? Does this hurt?" Tom had said mockingly, "Gryffindor was always the weakest of the founders I guess it passed down the generations." Then it seemed he made the curse worse than it was before.

Back in the present James clamped his eyes shut as he was rolled over.

"Well what do we have here? The young Gryffindor heir all alone and no one will hear him scream.

So began again that curse that he didn't the name of but still hurt as thought someone was tearing him apart. But that was the thing it didn't hurt much as it used to. Was he building up resistance or was it just that he felt he was no longer in his body when it happen.

And what he had been waiting for, the calming black, took over and he knew no more.

His eyes opened again but everything was blurry. Where were his glasses? Soon he realized someone was hovering over him. At first he thought it was Tom, but he saw that this person was shorter and had red hair. Was it an angel? With out his knowledge he muttered the last word. Had the black finally taken him to the next world?

The angel responded to his mutter, "no silly my name is Lily 'member." Lily, was this Tom's niece? The angel with red hair gave him his glasses. He returned them to their rightful place and looked at her, Lily, the red angel.

So what do you think? R/R!


	4. Truth

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

A/N: I know I know how many people read these things and yes I realize that I only have two real reviewers but do I care, no. This story is not going to end well by that mean it is going to be very traumatic but that won't be for a while. So enjoy!

Thanks to my reviewers: Miranda G. Potter (oh and if you hate him now well good luck with the rest of the story.) and Jackie (here is more but I know you won't read until Monday or something.

Chapter Four: Truth

Now Jamie what happen to you, you look really really pale?"

Lily had called him Jamie only his mum called him Jamie. He tried to get up put he didn't seem to have the strength to move. It must have been bad this time but he just didn't know anymore. His life was a tangled mess and no matter how much the five year old tried to strengthen it, it stayed the same.

James knew that he wasn't normal. A normal little boy would be creating mayhem. He had once been like that, but he could no longer recall what it was like. He wanted to know how to be free again. Could a friend help? Could the angel help?

"I'm fine angel," James sighed as he once again tried to move.

"No you're not you are still calling me angel," Lily protested.

"Sorry Lily," James muttered.

"Now what happen?" Lily questioned him.

"Nothing, nothing happen to me, but Lily can you help me up?" James said realizing that it was futile for him to try to get up one his own.

"Sure," Lily reached dawn and pulled his hand. With James's effort and Lily's tugging James finally managed to get to his feet.

"Thank you." It had been a long time since he had said those words to anyone. He barely talked anymore because of Tom. You might ask how his parents did not notice the change in their son. He was their first and only child and at first they had been extremely worried but then they talked to their parents who said it was just a phase.

Just a phase that would follow James for the next five years and to some degree the rest of his life. His parents then thought it would soon go away. They never did make the connection between Tom and James.

"I know something is wrong. Just tell me what it is." Lily demanded.

Fine it is your uncle, he does this spell to keep me quiet and it really hurts. And my parents don't believe me and I know you won't either but you are the closest thing I have ever had to a friend." James replied with the words coming out louder and faster as he went. He was close to tears, close but never reaching it, as he talked about having no friends.

"I believe you James and I will be your friend," and with that Lily hugged him. Lily didn't understand that this wasn't just a game. She didn't know that the spell he talked about was illegal. She didn't know that the words she had said changed her forever. Lily Evans didn't understand that she had just bound herself to James Potter forever. It was on that landing that had a little of James's blood soaking into the carpet, it was on that landing where James made his first friend.

R/R!


	5. Lessons

Red Angel 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Jackie (Heirs of the Past will get an update soon!) and Miranda G. Potter (You like Voldie well that means I have to teach you Voldie's song, to the tune of Praise Ye the Lord. Praise ye Lord Voldemort, come and worship him in his evil shine, and so forth!)

Chapter Five: Lessons

After all had been said and done at the Potter house Lily and Tom returned to Tom's house. Voldemort thought it was time to teach Lily who her enemies were. Speaking of enemies the Potter boy had lasted longer than usual today but he did have a glazed over look in his eyes. But what was worse was the look that James and Lily shared. It was a look of love well more of friendship but it was a form of love.

Love was weakness and love with the Gyffindor heir was worse than love or friendship with any one except maybe that old fool Dumbledore. But maybe this could work to his advantage after all he had not planned how the boy would die yet. He could teach Lily how to ensnare James to his death. She would be a seductress and their relationship could produce an heir. Though the heir would be tainted with the blood of Godric Gryffindor the child would be even more powerful than either of it's parents, maybe even himself.

The thought left his mind, well more like he forced it out. For there to be someone more powerful than him was impossible and defiantly not someone of tainted blood. But no the less he could use the child. The father would expendable after that, but Lily was needed. Voldemort could not waste his time raising the child himself that was itself the major reason he had not simply killed his brother. The stage was set no all he had to chose was when would be the best time for Lily to raise a child. But no was not the time to decided, now was the time to teach.

For now Lily just had to learn about who she was to become. Tom took her to his training room. "Now Lily you have just met the enemy yes I said enemy."

Lily thinking that he was in on James's joke nodded. "The Potters are some of the greatest mudblood lovers there are, but for the sake of the cause you will be the boy's friend and eventually his girlfriend. I know it will be hard but I also know you can do it," Tom explained.

He thought that since he was her uncle she would listen to him but what he didn't guess was that Lily and James's connection was already deeper than the connection between the uncle and niece. "Yes Uncle Tom," Lily said with a giggle.

Being James's girlfriend was the most hilarious part of it. Lily could not understand why her uncle and new friend had this joke. And what was the whole thing about being enemies? The spell she could understand Uncle Tom had told her that she, him, and the Potters were magical. Lily had believed it without question because what child did not on some level believe in magic.

"Now that you know the enemy you must know who will be the ones who will support our cause. There are the Blacks, the Malfoys, and the Snapes just to name a few." Tom went on preaching about who were the ones who deserve to be spared in his perfect world. Lily did not know who these people were and what he meant by spared. She had only thought that death was just going away for a while. That was how her parents had explained what had happen to her grandmother; their trying to shield their daughter from the truth had been exactly what Voldemort had wanted. Her mind was like clay; he could mold it into his liking.

But what he didn't expect was something or someone was also biding for Lily's trust. So the tug-a-war between the five-year-old Gyffindor heir and the thirty-eight year old Slytherin heir began.

While the lessons were being taught James tried to talk to some sense into his parents. "Please I'm not joking Tom is a bad man, please believe me, why would I lie?"

"James we have been through this, it is just your imagination, and besides this not the way this foolish feud will end between us and the Slytherins. You know James this could jeopardize all the things we have done to make the Slytherins and Gryffindors friends again." Harriet said calmly.

"But please understand, that spell hurts really bad!" James protested.

"What is this spell's name?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," and with that James knew he was beaten. His parents wanted proof, but what was he suppose to do ask Tom what the spell was called?

A/N: Tell me what you think. Did I make Voldemort too evil? Did I make James's parents to oblivious? Did I do something else? R/R!


	6. Sisters, Breaking and Entering

Red Angel 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

Chapter Six: Sisters and Breaking and Entering

It had been a full day for Lily; she had made a new friend and been taught by her uncle. Lily always made a habit of talking to her sister after her day. Today she would have a lot to say.

"Petunia, Petunia guess what happen to me?" She didn't even leave time for her sister to answer. "I made a new friends and he and Uncle Tom have this really weird joke, and Uncle Tom is teaching me magic!"

Petunia thought that Lily was just a little kid with an active imagination. Of course since Petunia was nine she no longer believed in magic. Though she thought her sister could dream too. So she listens to the mindless blabbing of her little sister with a slight smile on her face.

James was up in his room playing with a model broom. He always loved brooms and sometimes he felt that it was only when he was flying that he could forget everything. But his mum wouldn't let him fly a real broom much. Sometimes James thought his mum was in with Tom but that couldn't be. She was his mum and she would never been in league with Tom or any other evil person, right?

And what about his dad, if his mum was working with Tom then wouldn't his dad be too, it was all too complicated. Is this the reason why they always seemed to be oblivious? "I have to stop thinking this, my parents would never do that, and they fight evil guys they don't help them!" James mumbled.

Suddenly he saw something. Something that made is hair stand up straight, more than it usually is anyways. He had been looking at the window without thinking about it for at least a few minutes. Standing outside was a man with red eyes. James knew only one person with red eyes, Tom.

Tom was outside his window, but James didn't seem to realize this fact. Then like a blot of lighting his face filled with terror. It didn't seem that James could scream. The window opened and James was still sitting on the floor hopelessly. Tom was in his room and his wand was out.

"Hello boy surprised to see me? I know what you were thinking, brooms help you. My, my, I must tell your mother that she should prohibit you to ride them even less. Oh and you always think that your mother and father our on my side. Now why would I do that? I am just planning to kill them anyways. How do I know what is going on in your mind? That will be my own little secret. But know this even in your mind you can't escape.

James had no time to even stutter as the spell came at him. Pain, beyond pain, too much for him to even cry out, he should not cry anyways Tom might get madder. Then James's eyes fogged over and he lost sense of it all. His body seemed to part with his mind. Black was calling him and he slipped into it, the calming black.

Voldemort knew how to break the boy. First he would torture him and when that didn't seem to bother James much anymore he would begin to break into his mind. It was a perfect plan; break the body and the mind, nothing could go wrong. But what happen to this plan if some one tried to undo the damage?

R/R!


	7. Thinking

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Miranda G. Potter and Jackie.

Chapter Seven: Thinking

A few days passed without anything exciting happening. James internal bruises started to heal. That was the thing about the spell it never left a mark. The only scars were in his mind and the only lasting pain was emotional. Maybe physical scars would be better then he could prove to his parents what was happening. Tom was too cunning though he would never leave evidence.

Sometimes James wished he were as smart as Tom. Sure Tom was evil but he was also dead clever. His parents were intelligent people and it took a lot to fool them but Tom had. Tom fooled him for a time too. James thought that if he was as brilliant as Tom he could get rid of Tom. But would Lily hate him after that?

Lily, the bright light in his dark, he would hate it if Lily despised him. He didn't have to worry about it even so because he was not as smart as Tom. The red angel would remain his friend ever more. But how did he even know that Lily was really his friend, what if she was just like her uncle, clever and cruel. Tom couldn't hurt him the way she could.

Friends, that is what they were and he needed her. He could feel it in his bones, in his guts, or where ever else you felt these things. But what if... what if she was like Tom? He couldn't imagine her doing that, which would make her the same as Tom. Hadn't Tom also befriended him? Was she also there to pull the wool over his eyes?

Lily, his angel, would never do that to him. He barely knew her though he felt as if he had known her forever. There was so much about Lily that he didn't know. That was going to be his new goal, to find out everything there was to know about Lily.

What was her favorite color? What was her favorite game? Questions like that filled his head. What else would he ask, would she want to know anything about him? He never had a friend and this was his big chance.

"James, honey Tom and Lily are coming over tomorrow," his mother yelled up the stairs.

This kind of news usually mad James tense up, but this time he almost jumped and cried with joy. Lily was coming here his angel was coming here! But Tom was coming too... and he knew that Tom would deal out pain. Not even that could make him though fell bad now because Lily was coming over!

R/R!


	8. Playing with Rose Georgette

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Brilover (I would but too many important things happen in the childhood), Jenn (well this chapter is definitely not sad), Jackie, Miranda G. Potter, and

blood emerald (I'm glad that some one likes my attitude!)

Chapter Eight: Playing with Rose Georgette

Lily and Tom arrived in the mid afternoon where James was waiting impatiently. He now had a plan to avoid Tom. James thought that Tom wouldn't attack him if Lily were around. Lily walked into the door and found herself in a constricting hug.

As soon as James released her he grabbed her hand and pulled Lily up the stairs. James didn't even glance at Tom. It was better, James thought, that he never had a chance to annoy Tom more than he always did. Little did he know ignoring Tom only made him angrier.

James threw open up the door to his room and pulled Lily in. He slammed the door and locked it.

Lily looked at him with question, "why did you do that?"

"It is because of your uncle, remember," James stated. He was still afraid that Lily wouldn't believe him.

"Oh yeah, do you want to play?" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, what do you want to play?" James asked.

"House! You can be the daddy I'll be the mommy and this," Lily said while picking up a stuffed bear, "can be our little girl."

"That can't be a girl his name is George!" James protested.

"No it is not her name is Rose!" Lily yelled back.

"George!"

"Rose!"

"George!"

"Ro... how 'bout Rose Georgette?"

"Okay it can be a girl," James said defeated. "What job do you want?"

"Umm... a doctor," Lily said unsure about herself.

"What is a doctor?" James said puzzled.

"You know a doctor, somebody that helps sick people," Lily said also puzzled.

"You mean a healer, I want to be an auror or a qudditch player!" James said excitedly.

"What is qudditch?" Lily asked.

"What is qudditch? What is qudditch, the world's greatest sport?" James ranted.

"Sorry it was just a question," Lily said meekly.

"I'm sorry too, lets just play!" James said trying to get some of Lily's hyper ness back.

"Okay. It is time for Rose to be fed won't you help me!" Lily said in a more mature tone of voice.

"Huh? Oh! But I have to go to work remember? It is really hard being a qudditch player you know and also being an auror!" James mock argued while trying not to laugh.

"Oh sure and it is just easy being a doctor... healer with a child to look after!" Lily said with a wide smile she didn't even try suppressing.

"All right what is she eating?" James questioned.

"Pancakes," Lily said simply.

But she is only one year old! She can only eat baby food!" James replied.

"She is three years old, remember?" Lily said faking a stern tone. "How could you forget your own daughter's age?"

"Well last I knew she was a baby." James said.

"I know, they grown up so fast!" Lily said trying to imitate her parents. "I need to go shopping too."

"All right I will feed Rose and you go shopping," James stated.

"I'll just get the car keys and go," Lily said.

"A car? Why not just floo to Diagon Alley or something?" James questioned.

"Floo? Why would I travel by a thing that makes you sick?" Lily said confused.

"Huh? Why are you so confused today?" James asked. "How about I go and you feed Rose she must be getting awfully hungry."

"Okay," Lily bent down and pretended to feed Rose and James disappeared for a moment.

The rest of the game went by fast. Soon it was time for Lily to leave. So far in the game Lily and James had disagreed and agree more than they actually played. One of the many things that they decided was that Rose had red hair, hazel eyes, and was a bit of a troublemaker. It was one of the best days James had in a long time.

A/N: I know that it isn't very good and doesn't have much of a plot but still review!


	9. Testing

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Desolation Lily (I might just skip ages I haven't chose what to do yet,) Brilover, AHHHHHHHHHHH (Who is really Kayleigh,) Jackie, and Miranda G. Potter!

Chapter Nine: Testing

Voldemort was seething. The boy was cleaver, too cleaver for his own good. Both he and James knew that he wouldn't attack James if Lily were around. So the boy had used his niece as a shield. Well tomorrow Lily wasn't coming and then Voldemort would test something he would use to gather his followers to him.

Voldemort had yet to come up with a name for the curse. The spell would leave a mark on his followers' skin. It was something Voldemort had created and he had yet to test it on any living thing. At first he thought a muggle could be used but now the boy had a new use. If it did work the boy would bear his mark and that was much more intriguing to Voldemort than just a muggle.

The next morning dawned with James hoping that Lily would come over. Tom came to his house almost every day and James wished that Lily would do that too. The doorbell rang and Harriet opened the door. Only one person was standing there. Tom. He was smiling at Harriet but as soon as she turned around he frowned at James on the stairs.

For some reason James thought that today wasn't going to be a good day. James decided to forgo the small talk and wait for his impending doom in his room. He started to walk up the stairs but his steps got faster and faster. He was in a dead sprint when he burst though his door.

He tried to calm down and sit on the floor to play. There wasn't much for a little boy to do without any friends. Sometimes he felt as though Tom sucked out all his imagination. James pulled a toy from beside him. It was George... Rose.

James giggled. Memories of house flooded back. He was so twisted up in his mind that he didn't hear the door creak open. Tom walked over to the boy with glazed eyes unnoticed. It was time to test the spell. If it worked there would be no torturing today if not... the boy would regret it.

"Morsmorde," Tom muttered while his wand was aimed at James's left arm. Suddenly the effected area of skin blackens.

"What is this new spell, a dark mark?" James questioned for the spell had felt as though flames were cooking him to a crisp.

The boy was on to something, the dark mark, what a fine name for his dark purposes. He did not answer James he only stared at James's forearm. The black changed into a skull with a snake coming from its mouth all of it tinted green. It was perfect for the Slytherin heir and even more so that the Gryffindor heir now bared it, now to test the other part of the mark.

"Hadrian," the boy's mark glowed black. Perfect, everything was going to plan. And with that Tom turned on his heal with his black cloak swishing behind him, Tom left.

James was confused, what had happen? The dark mark once again burned with a fury. James grasped and rubbed it in pain. What was this and why had it happen?

A/N: I am evil aren't I? **Starts to sing** I gave James the dark mark! I gave James the dark mark! Well how was it? I know that in the forth book Voldemort uses Wormtail's mark to call every one but since James's mark is the first I had to come up with a spell. Yes I know Hadrian is a name! But a baby book is the only reference book I have! R/R!


	10. Reawaking

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Desolation Lily (I decided to put in the same place because Voldemort was testing it,) Brilover (don't worry she will understand,) Jackie (yes you did and you know what is going to happen next too **smiles evily**.)

Chapter Ten: Reawaking

Two years passed, within that time Lily and James became the best of friends and James continued to be at the mercy of Tom. James's mark sat dormant for that time. James had shown Lily the mark the next day and they both had no clue what it was.

Lily had continued to learn from her uncle. She had not learned any magic yet because of the laws and the fact that it could be tracked. Everyday Tom said her first goal was to kill James. Lily, who was now in school,l was becoming less and less naïve about the "joke".

Voldemort decided that Lily would not join in the torturing. Orginally she was to use muggle forms of tortue but now she was just to be the boy's friend. The Dark Mark was on his henchmen's arms just like the boys. His servents name were death eaters because of the dark mark. The snake was like Slytherin which was of course asscoited with death. The eaters came from the skull which looked like it was eating the snake, death.

Though the death eaters had their marks Voldemort had never used it. For the first time on November 3, 1967 the marks once again changed black. Voldemort was calling for the first of many muggle torturing games. But the pain that the mark spread also reached a little boy playing with his best friend.

"Ouch!" James cried. He grasped his arm as though a million fiery needles had travled though it. Lily and him were playing chess when it happen.

"What is wrong, James?" Lily questioned.

"It is that mark, it hurts again," James replied.

"I wonder why," Lily said.

"Well lets just keep playing," James said.

"You are only saying that because you are winning!" Lily protested.

James was much better at chess than Lily. It was a muggle game that Lily had taught to James. Right now Lily was down to one knight, a pawn, and her king. James on the other hand had most of his pieces left.

James had Lily blocked into a corner with his rook and knight keeping it in check. Lily did the only thing she could, move her king up one space. Then James moved his queen.

"Checkmate," James said confindently.

"Dang it, you always win!" Lily stated.

"Yeah aren't I the greatest?" James said in an arrogant tone.

"Don't let it go to your head," Lily said jokeingly.

James wsa about to answer when for the second time a sharp pain inflected his arm. Apparntly someone wasn't coming.

"What is going on?" Lily asked. She was very concered for her friend.

"I don't know," James replied.

R/R and as you can see some of you got your wish. In the next chapter some of you are going to hate me though.


	11. Initial Pain

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Jackie (Yeah you are special, special ed,) Miranda G. Potter (I wish I could give you one but I afraid to ask Voldemort to give you one.)

**WARNING**: this chapter is evil, if you thought the dark mark was too much turn back now!

Chapter Eleven: Initial Pain

Almost two weeks passed and Tom and Lily had not visited. Something was wrong with James. His body felt as though it was missing something, but what? James started to feel sick with headaches and sometimes he got dizzy. James had yet to tell his parents about it.

Finally when it was a week that this had been going on James decided to tell his mother about his health problems. He wanted to tell her when he helped her cook.

"James do you think that you can cut the meat?" James's mother asked. Usually the house elves made the meals but sometimes Harriet like to.

"Yeah," he said as he reached for the knife.

Harriet gave him the knife while she busied herself putting some noodles in the pot. James was starting to get the hang of slicing the meat so he got cocky. He tried to cut faster and faster until he finally cut his hand. James was going to cry out but he realized that while he was feeling pain it also... it also felt good.

How could it feel good, it hurt! He looked at his hand. It was bloody and stained red. Why was there a good feeling rushing though him? He picked up the knife again and cut it into his other hand. The good feeling came onto him greater.

It couldn't be... it couldn't be that he liked pain.

"Mom can I be excused?" James said. "I'm done cutting the meat."

"Sure just clean the knife and put it away."

The knife and his hands were cleaned but the knife was never put away. James walked up the stairs with the newly cleaned knife shining in his hand. He arrived at his door where he swung it open and shut it quietly. He wanted that feeling to return but the way for this feeling to return was by inflecting pain upon him.

He stared at the knife that seemed innocent waiting to be used. What should he cut? He was wearing a T-shirt. Just above the end of the left sleeve was a mark. James rolled up his sleeve and looked at the dark mark. Why not? Why shouldn't he do something that made him fell good?

He brought his hand up to the top of his arm. He pushed the blade into his skin and watched the blood begin to fall. He traced the around the mark it all it already bloody glory. It stung but the great feelings of adrenaline overwhelmed him. But why did cutting make him feel good and where had he felt like this?

The answer jumped out at him. Lately the spell, the one that had been used on him for two years, had the same felling. James had thought that it was only an effect of the spell.

It was apparently not but James did not care. This time he lifted up his shirt and cut across his stomach. Once he mad three deep lines he rolled up his pant leg. A thought appeared in his head. What would the angel think? Unconsciously he had carved two initials into his thigh, JP and LE.

A/N: Please don't kill me!!!! It had to happen! The story doesn't work with out it!


	12. Speaking of Gibberish and Chess

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Kalee (Yes I know, this story is AU), Desolation Lily (Thanks!), Miranda G. Potter (I've been having those feelings too but it helps me write this story), and Jackie (See the bottom note!)

Chapter Twelve: Speaking of gibberish and chess

As soon as James finished he looked at himself. He was a bloody mess, his shirt was soaked red, and his leg had many lines of blood slowly making its way to his feet. He stared at the knife. How could he have done this? The rush was dwindling away and all that was left was the roaring pain. Was be becoming as twisted as Tom himself?

Lily, Lily would certainly not like this. She always was mad at her uncle after he tortured James. Would she be mad at him too? James looked at the knife lying in his hand. Maybe the knife was magical and had entranced him? No that couldn't be right his mother would never let him have a knife like that. But maybe she didn't know about it, maybe Tom left it there. Or maybe he had done it because of the spell.

The knife looked no different other than the fact it had blood all over it. Deep down inside him he knew it was only him that made him do this. No magical knife, not Tom, just his own confused self. He threw the knife with all his strength.

He started to feel light headed. He had been standing around thinking and he had lost a bit of blood.

Then a voice came from below him. "James honey, are you all right?" It was his mother.

"I'm fine," he yelled back.

James opened his door checking that no one was there he ran to the bathroom. James didn't check that as he ran that he was dripping blood. Splatters of his blood landed everywhere and led anyone who wished to know where he was. James ran to the mirror he was more of a mess than how he saw himself in his bedroom. His hair was messier more than usual. His glasses had drops of blood on them. His face was pale and his eyes had no warmth.

James could not bear to look at himself any longer. He turned on the sink and washed his blood away. He would also have to change his clothes, as they were a deep red. It would be weird to have his blue shirt suddenly gain red streaks.

With his cuts cleaned he went to find new clothes and something to keep his mind away from what he had done. It was only when he was walking down the hall that he realized that there was blood drops on the floor. James could only hope that the house elves would come soon and that his parents wouldn't see it.

James hurriedly switched clothes and looked for something to do. He could play with his new chess pieces. Jacob had seen how much James liked muggle chess so he got James a wizarding set. He had two sacks full of pieces; one was his, the other he would give to Lily. She would love them as she loved all magical things.

James was getting the pieces out when his mother called him. "James could you come here?"

James ran down the stairs with the bags of pieces in hand. He nearly tripped on the landing where he had met the angel. He slid to a stop in the living room.

"James we are going to meet Tom's brother are you ready to go?" Jacob asked.

Meet Tom's family? Would they be like Tom or Lily? Would Lily be there? James nodded with all these thoughts floating around him.

"And James the rest of Tom's family isn't magical so no talking about magic except to Lily all right?" Harriet said.

James nodded once more. He and his parents went to their care. The Potters did not use it very often, as they did not have many muggle friends. Most of the rise to the Evanses' house James spent thinking. Most of the time he thought of one topic, Lily.

He thought about her laugh that echoed in his ears even now, her eyes that glittered like leaves with dew, his hair as fiery as her personality. James was not a poet though. Soon the car stopped at a white house.

There were two little girls playing outside. One had blond hair the other red. Lily was here! James almost tried to jump out of the car before he unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened his door and climbed out of the door.

James ran over to the red head and hugged her. She turned and yelled, "James!" They embraced as if the very world depended on it. They had not seen each other in two weeks. It wasn't a really long time but James and Lily had come to need each as much as air. They never tried to think about when they were apart. What would happen to them if they were separated?

They walked hand in hand to the front door. Lily screamed to her parents, "Mum, dad the Potters are here!"

"Thank you!" A voice cried from the house.

"Come on," Lily said while pulling James into her house.

"Come on I want to show you my room!" Lily said dragging James up the stairs.

She opened a door to a room painted pink. James was overwhelmed by the bright color. "What do you think?" Lily asked James hopefully.

"It is good other than the fact it is pink, that is a really girly color!" James exclaimed.

"Well that is good since I am a girl! Hissa naska ssslves," Lily replied in English and what was the second part? That language... he had been told that who ever spoke it was evil. It was parseltongue.

"What is 'Hissa naska ssslves'?" James asked if he was scared of her.

"It is just gibberish I thought it up," Lily said dismissing him.

"Lily that isn't gibberish it is parseltongue, snake language."

"Then how can I talk to you in it?" Lily said looking him over.

She opened his mouth looking for a forked tongue. Lily looked under his shirt for scales but she found something much worse, three red lines across his pale skin.

"What is that?" Lily asked running her finger across the top cut. James shivered it still stung.

"Umm... it is... it is... a cut," James whimpered.

"What cut you?" Lily said running her hand across all three lines.

"A knife," James cried out.

Lily looked at him with contempt, "a knife? Really then who cut you?"

"No one... I mean it is just a starch... umm... your uncle... my parents... me! All right it is me! I'm sorry!" James cried throwing his arms around her small body.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know something just came over me," James said.

"It is all right Jamie," Lily said hugging him.

James wanted to cry but he couldn't. Why couldn't he even tear up? Was it because of Tom and him saying not to cry?

Lily was scared, what was happening to her best friend? She had other friends at school but she was closest to James. She always missed him the most. She had to cheer him up she couldn't bear to see him even sniffle.

"Do you want to play something?" Lily said.

"Yeah... can we play chess?" James said looking at the ground.

"Yes we can," Lily said. Lily really wanted to cheer him up so why not play a game that he was sure to win.

"Do you want to play wizard's chess?" James said while bringing out the bags he brought with him.

"Sure."

Lily got out her board and James gave one off the sacks to Lily.

"These are the pieces, here is yours," James said.

She opened her bag to let some little pieces out. Lily picked them up and set them down on their spaces. Then one of the pieces talked to her.

"Hello miss are you our new commander?" one of the knights asked.

She picked it up looking for a voice box.

"Yes miss it is me that talked," the knight said.

Lily was too stunned to talk. "Did I forget to tell you they talk? Well they move themselves too," James said.

Lily and James played their first game with the pieces. All the pieces had their own personalities. Lily enjoyed talking to them more that playing the game. She how ever didn't like it when the knight that had first talked to her got smashed by James's queen.

Lily was thrilled that when James won all the broken pieces restored themselves. James's parents called for him. Lily kept her chess pieces that had helped her become better at the game and James took his.

James had not told Lily about the initials on his leg and how the mark was cut. His cuts were still fresh and still hurt but what hurt worse was the emotional pain.

A/N: I really don't like this chapter but read and review anyways. This chapter is dedicated to Jackie because I based some of the ways Lily and James acted from her, Miss Glass girl!


	13. Gifts

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Miranda G. Potter (yeah poor James I just love torturing him,) Jackie (okay whatever you say.)

Chapter Thirteen: Gifts

Lily came down the stairs to see her parents. Uncle Tom was still there he seemed to be waiting for something. Uncle Tom spoke as soon as he saw Lily, "come with me I have something for you."

"Really what is it?" Lily asked joyfully.

"It is in the next room," Tom said.

Lily followed her uncle with out question. He pulled out three items; one was a sack of arrows, the second was a bow. The last item was a green dagger, which seemed to have metal thread of gold and silver sown in to it.

"These are the traditional weapons of Slytherins. The arrows and the dagger will hurt a Gryffindor more than a normal arrow or dagger would." Tom stated.

"Wow! Thank you!" Lily was excited to receive the gifts but James was a Gryffindor and she could never harm him.

Voldemort was happy that his niece took a liking to the ancient weapons. Slytherin himself made the artifacts. They were crafted to match the Slytherin physiology, kill with little risk to you.

Soon Tom left Lily to admire the gifts.

Back at James's house James was looking for something to do. He always seemed to have little to do. He should clean his room, as it was getting very messy. Clothes laying everywhere, George-Rose and his other toys were all over, blood was on the floor, and the knife laying were he left it. The knife... it seemed to call out to him. Should he? Yes, whom would it hurt, other than himself of course?

Lily, a small voice in his head called, please think about her. She was so sad because of you please think about her. The voice however was lost among the longing for blood to flow from him. He picked up the knife gleaming as if it knew what was going to happen.

He traced the red lines on his arm outlining the mark. The skin broke easily. James was about to start on his stomach but he remembered that after he was done the first time he had needed to clean the blood up. James stood up to find a towel He could finish later.

A/N: I hate this chapter! I am going to skip some years in my next chapter and to warn you my way of writing this is going to change big time. Oh and here is just a question because I have been wishing to know this for a while: Of these characters, which are my favorite character other than the trio, whom do you like? Lily, Voldemort, James, Peter, Remus, Snape, Sirius, Bellatrix.


	14. News Clippings

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers:

RaChElLe: Don't worry she has figured it out by now.

TiFfAnI: Thanks!

PammaPoo: Thank you!

Miranda G. Potter: Yeah I am just weird liking all those characters.

Jackie: I still have a few tricks up my sleeve so watch out!

Chapter Fourteen: News clippings

"Have you seen the article about that new dark wizard?" That would be my mum talking to Tom. I am playing with Lily; she is still my best friend after all this time. But sometimes I feel like she and I just don't like the same things anymore. When I want to play qudditch she wants to talk. Though she does care for me very much she sometimes gets annoying.

The dark wizard they are talking about is named Voldemort. When I first heard it I knew who he was, Tom. That name, Voldemort, had started my torture how could I forget it?

Speaking of torture I have been lasting longer lately. It is like Curcio doesn't affect me that much any more it just gives me the same feeling I get from a knife. The cuts are still there. The one surrounding my mark is so warn that it is no longer seems to be as green as it was, the marks on my stomach still glow at me. And the initials... well I am feeling farther and farther away from her but I have not and never will stop making her initials right next to mine right where she belongs.

No matter what she is mine, my red angel she is my property she has been ever since we met. I might seem possessive but it is true. Lily will never help anyone except me.

Lily and I are playing chess. It is about the only game we agree on. I still rule at the game because battle tactics are close to qudditch tactics.

"Checkmate," I said. I always win I am not arrogant it is just the truth.

"James what do you think about this Voldemort guy?" Lily asked me.

Voldemort had been discovered about ten months ago. No one has seen him yet.

"I think Voldemort won't ever really take hold of the wizarding world He isn't a real threat," I said while looking Tom straight in the eye.

"We can only hope," My dad said sighing.

"Yes but some one will probably need to fight him. Have you been sent out to fight him yet?" Tom asked my parents.

I rolled my eyes, Tom would know if they had.

"No, but someday soon I think we will. I hope he will not come after us, it is a good thing that James and Lily will go to Hogwarts, they will be safe with Dumbledore." Mum said.

Tom seemed to cringe when he heard Dumbledore's name. Might he actually think that Dumbledore is a threat to him? I don't know but I hope so.

My parents talked for a little longer with Tom but soon he left with Lily.

It is the next morning and my dad is just starting to read the paper. He gasped and both mum and me are startled now.

"What is it Jacob?" Mum said.

He says nothing but throws down the paper. The main headline is: 'Voldemort Sighted.' Underneath the words there was a picture of Voldemort, a picture of Tom.

AN: I hate this chapter! Sorry I am in one of my hate the world moments and it isn't pretty. At least I get to vent on this story. To think of it I have been in these sorts of moods ever since I started to write this story. R/R!


	15. Lies

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers:

Desolation Lily: You will see and that is all I can say.

Brilover: No, I already have an idea of what to do you see the first of it in this chapter. By the way James does not have a scar nor will ever have one, all he has is the mark and cuts.

Miranda G. Potter: Yes and I have to make them more naïve in this chapter and I hate it!

PammaPoo: Well of course they will see each other again because this is an L/J romance but... I can't tell you anymore.

hpjsr: Thanks for the comments! Sorry about that they are ten years old.

Jackie: Ha Jackie you only know the first part of this chapter!

Chapter Fifteen: Lies

Mum gasps and I am just looking at it and going to my toast. It really isn't a big deal I've been telling them for five years that Tom is evil but no don't listen to the very smart kid, go about being ignorant as usual. Now they can't ignore what has been right in front of them since the beginning.

"How can this be?" mum asked more to herself than anyone else.

"He is evil just get over it!" I know I shouldn't yell but why did she have to ask? It was plainly in front of her and still she doesn't get it! "He has been since before he met us!" Really I don't know but she should just... I don't know!

"How do you know? Are you just making up stories again?" Mum asked.

This is the final straw! The proof has been there forever and they failed to see it!

"Mum he had been using a torture spell on me for five years, he made me a test subject. And he made me what I am I think I would know." My voice was calm. I am past yelling, past caring, all I want is Lily.

Lily. Will my parents think she is like Tom...Voldemort? That name, Voldemort, is so much easier for me to say. Voldemort never did anything to me, Tom did. Voldemort is just a name Tom has the real power.

"What about Lily, what about her James?" My dad asked.

"She is like him, To...Voldemort." I replied. How did those words slip out? Lily was never like him!

'Really,' something said. 'I bet she was pretending the whole time.' Who is talking to me? Who is putting those thoughts in my head?

Whatever it was it is a liar! Lily did not pretend! She really cared for me, didn't she? Maybe the voice is right or wrong but I have already spoken and as Lily...Evans said once the cat is out of the bag...or something like that.

"Lily... I would never have guessed but I barely knew the girl anyways," dad said.

He believed me or the voice, I guess. No it is me now the smarter me. Now I can see through Lily's...Evans's traps. And guess what, she still is mine.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. R/R!


	16. Telling

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers:

Miranda G. Potter: Yeah you are right

PammaPoo: This is longer I think

Jackie: So many errors in your review, do I need to edit that too?

Desolation Lily: Is Lily evil? That is for me to know and you to sometime in the future find out!

hpjsr: Thanks!

brilover: Yep you got it I have a master plan.

Chapter Sixteen: Telling

"James we need all the information you have on Tom," dad said suddenly.

"Well you guys have heard a lot of it," I replied hesitantly. I really didn't want my parents to know about what happen to me.

"We are going to the ministry and you're going to talk to an auror," great now I have to talk to a complete stranger.

"Come on this information that they need now," my father said.

They took me to the fireplace, my father reached for a powder. He threw it in the fire changing it green. We were going to floo. My dad went first. My mum held my hand and pulled me into the emerald flame.

Everything was whirling and spinning. I am starting to feel sick now. We stopped in a large room. The room has a fountain with many strange creatures, two were humans, one was a house elf, a goblin, I think but I have only been to Gringotts once, and the final being was a half horse half man like thing, a centaur I believe. Water seemed to flow from within them out to the surface. There was also a board with ever changing words and symbols, a desk, and a lift.

A voice rang though the lift talking about levels finally a word I am familiar with sounded. "_Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." _

Dad guided me down a hallway with windows lining it into a room full of cubicles.

"I need to see Alastor Moody. I have information on Voldemort," my father said to one of the aurors.

"You do? Thank goodness that man just seemed to pop out of the ground!" The person replied excited.

"Moody to the Auror Headquarters," the man said to a piece of paper.

The paper seemed to have grown wings and started to fly like a butterfly out the door.

A few minutes passed and then a man with whiting hair came in.

"What is it?" He growled. I am brave but this man is a bit scary but only a little of course.

"My son has some information on Voldemort that might help you," my dad said.

"Really boy, what do you know about him?" Moody asked.

"What his real name is and something he tested on me," I said my voice is wavering and I don't like it one bit.

"All right come with me," Moody said.

I followed him to a room with no windows. It had a black table and the rest of the room was bland and gray. I think we are underground but I can't be sure about that.

"So… what is your name?" Moody asked with question apparent in his eyes.

"My name is James," I replied.

"Well… James what do you know about Voldemort?"

"Well his real name is Tom Riddle and he has a niece that is magical too, her name is Lily Evans. I don't know why they have different surnames, but Lily was getting training from him." I said no rambled. Tom… Voldemort and Lily… Evans always make me ramble.

"Really? Well thank you m'boy do you know anything else?" He asked as he slapped me on the back. It hurt slightly but I could feel the corners of my mouth slip into a sadistic smile.

Should I tell him about the dark mark? I never told anyone other than Lily… Evans.

My mouth opened before I gave consent to it. "Yes," the words came out like a snake's hiss, like Li…Evans teaching me parseltongue.

Evans tried to teach me but I only recall a few words right now. I know yes, (hissareath,) no (hissareth,) and thank you (hissa nasha). I will purge my mind of it because Lily… Evans taught it to me and that language is all together evil.

Moody shattered my thoughts as he spoke, "What else?"

I said nothing. My right hand moved from my side. It pulled up the sleeve of my left arm. There was gleaming with red cuts and glowing green as it had in the beginning was my mark.

Moody's face dropped, his eyes bulged, and he stared at me. "By Merlin," was all that he could say.

A/N: Please review!


	17. Missing

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers: Shinigami (I don't know I don't think Dumbledore knew exactly,) hpjsr (They will they will,) PammaPoo (Thanks!) Jackie (You're here right now!) Brilover (This one is longer I think) Miranda G. Potter (yep.)

Chapter Seventeen: Missing

Moody suddenly got up and rushed out the door. I am still sitting here in his wake. What is so bad about the mark? Maybe he figured out I cut it! And now he is going to tell my parents!

My Parents rushed in and looked at me. They look almost sick and my mother is crying on my father's shoulder.

Moody, who had filled in after my mother and father, spoke to me in a voice that is cautious and quiet. "James do you know what that mark is?"

"No," I replied as quiet as him.

"It is how Voldemort marks his followers, they are called Death Eaters, have you heard of them?" Moody asked me.

I shook my head. "Do you think I am one of his followers?" I asked. Oh please say he didn't, I wasn't and I never will!

"No, boy, but others will and it would be best if we got it off," Moody said. He looked at me like I was a bug or something equally horrible.

I didn't want to have my mark taken off it was a part of me. My parents and Moody jumped back. Why are they doing that? They are acting like they are being electrocuted.

"He is resisting!" Moody shouted. Who is resisting what?

My mum started to talk calmly to me, "James honey we are going to take you to St. Mundo's please just come here." Why was she acting like I am a lunatic?

Little bolts of lighting are filing up the room. Lighting bolts! The lighting seems to be coming from me! I am making it! Suddenly they, as in the lighting, stopped.

"James just come with me and it will be fine," my father said.

I followed them out the room. Moody is looking at me. I wish he would stop. My eyes fall from his gaze to the floor, the bland floor. We went back to the lift to the main floor. No one ever talked, the doors opened and we moved off the lift.

Moody grabbed floo powder and threw it in the fire and shouted, "St. Mundo's" My parents did the same. Mum pulled me in and the swinging green fire consumed us.

We arrived in a room with a woman at a desk with a sign behind her to the left. The sign said what floors you are to go to be treated. I think we need to go to the forth floor, that is Spell Damage.

Moody went up to the witch at the desk and said to her," we got a… torture victim."

"Forth floor," she said.

Moody, my parents, and I went up many floors until we arrived in a corridor with a set of doors being the name that was one the sign, Forth floor, Spell Damage.

We walked down the hall beyond the doors to a desk that sat in the entry to a room where the healers must go when they are one break.

A man was waiting in the hallway at the desk of dark maple. He looked at us with cold brown eyes that pieced me.

"What," his voice is as cold as his eyes. They didn't even have the cold warmth of knife down your arm accompanied by a trickle of blood.

"This boy here has Voldemort's sign burned into him. I need some one to remove it,"

Moody said. He seemed calm but if I am wrong, which I'm usually not, there is some fear in his voice.

The man's eyes widen and he looked at me with apprehension. What was so bad about my mark? All it did was turn black and hurt some times. Well, not really hurt, but you know what I mean!

"Bring him to room 4AB," the wizard finally gave my parents the room number. What does he think, that I'm going to kill him?

My parents brought me down the hall to a closed door. My father opened it and led me in. The air in that room smelled of decay and death. My heart is already sick before I have even stepped through the threshold.

The man with cold brown eyes came in with a woman with blue eyes like oceans on a cloudy day and hair of fire burning red, orange, and yellow. Her hair is like Lily's… Evans's

Oh… I miss her. Wait! I have said she is like her uncle already. I have condemned her. But… Still, she is mine. My friend and only mine! No one will ever be near her… Except for me.

The woman spoke to me, "Hello, dear. My name is Healer Prewett. Now, will you show me the sign?" Her voice is like syrup but I hate it. Lily's is gentle and calming. No part of her voice is false like this woman's.

I lifted up my sleeve so the false woman could check my mark. The room was silent, the room with the false woman and the cold man, the room that reeked with the smell of death.

I want Lily, my red angel. I need her like I need to get out of here. Please get me out!!!

I feel my feet moving but I am not in control. There is only one thing on my mind. I ran out the door, leaving my parents and the other adults behind me. Lily… Lily, please come to me!

(A Note from Jackie: Hey!! I'm just typing this up for you're wonderful author, Erin!! She's in band at the moment, so yeah… If there's anything that doesn't really SOUND like she wrote it, I could have accidentally changed it when I was typing it up… I honestly didn't mean to, it's just sort of my type of writing, then… Anyways… Remember to review her awesome story!! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!! :D –Jackie)

A/N: I have revised it to my liking and fixed some of my errors. Read and Review! -Erin


	18. Wishing

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

This chapter is brought to you by… a math test, Jackie's medicine, a bad haircut, a good hair dye, which made my bad hair look good, bad luck, and also by solitude week, where I build up and wall and disassociate from people.

Thanks to my reviewers: Miranda G. Potter (Yes but that is very important for the plot,) Jackie (nice rambling) and Brilover (Yeah I know well of course I know I wrote it! Sorry I changed my hair color to Jackie's and it makes me go nuts!)

Chapter Eighteen: Wishing

I am running through the hallway and healers keep looking at me. I think I hear footsteps, my parents probably, or Moody. I need to hide, I need to get away, get away and find Lily who would take care of me.

Light. Light filled my eyes. Sunshine is the light but why am I seeing the sun? There is a house in front of me. A house that looks oddly familiar… it's Lily's house! My feet start to run and I walk up the steps leading to blessed Lily's porch.

The pouch has a railing that stretches across it in the front, a swing bench that Lily and I used to love to sit on. It also had two rocking chairs both worn with age and character. The wooden floor was also worn from walking and games. I had once been forced to play dress up on this porch, I had been a princess, I hated it but Lily had laughed with such joy that I did too. Her laugh still echoes within my heart and soul.

The door before me was a ruby red with windows in a diagonal formation. To the side of it on the right is a round circle. My parents had pushed it last time we were here and then Lily's mum had opened the door. It must be a summoner.

I reached down and pushed the button. Ding-Dong! I jumped, what in the world was that? A voice sounded from the house, "Lily get the door!" I think I was Petunia.

"All right!" a voice cried in reply, the voice of my best friend in the whole wide world. The handle started to turn and the door swung open reveling in all her glory Lily. Wow! I haven't called her Evans in the longest time.

"James… what are you doing here?" She asked me, her eyes were bland but some how alive.

I can't answer so I just hug. "I'm her to see you," my voice has found itself! My head is buried in her hair which is blazing but is calming like a knife and blood. And I need her just as much as the blood.

"James," she said, her voice sounded muffled. "Where are your parents?"

"They were trying to change me, Lily, them and Moody," I cried.

"Who is Moody and why were they doing that?" Lily said stroking my back.

"Moody is an auror and it is because of my mark," I said pushing myself closer to her. She smelled like sunshine and fire.

"The mark? Why?" Lily said. Her arms are running up and down my back, just like my mother when I was younger.

"Because it is supposed to be Voldemort's sign, Voldemort is your uncle you know?" I said.

Lily pushed me away to look at me face. The gears in her mind were turning, I could tell.

Lily opened her mouth to speak to me. What would she say?

Crack!

We both tuned to look at the noise. Standing just before us is mum, dad, and Moody.

"James what is going on?"

A/N: R/R! Here is a little spoiler, the next chapter is called Meeting Harry, but not exactly just think, unlike Jackie. There will be no time travel involved in this story at all.


	19. Problem

Red Angel

Author: (Erin) J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers:

Miranda G. Potter: Yep, he is at Lily's.

Desolation Lily: I try to make it confusing

Jackie: Sorry, Harry won't show up until next chapter.

Brilover: I think this one is longer.

A/N: Sorry to everyone that this chapter is so late. I have been having a few bad days. Also the chapter title I gave you last chapter will be the next chapter.

Chapter Nineteen: Problem

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How did you get here?" mum said while coming on the porch.

Something inside me made me step in front of Lily, what though? My mouth can't seem to move.

"James, honey, how did you get here?" Mum repeated louder.

"I… don't know," I really don't I only know that I missed Lily and then I came here.

"Did she bring you?" my father said nodding his head toward Lily.

How could she bring me? She had been in her house. Wait, the voice! The one that said Lily was evil, my parents believe it. It wasn't me that said it; it was just using me as a mouthpiece.

"No! Don't believe the voice!" Great, now they will think I am psychotic. Just what I need first my mark now this, how could my day get worse.

"James do you mean, the voice, you mean when you said that Lily was like her uncle?"

"Yes, it was the voice that said that!" I know I am screaming but the voice makes me feel so… mad, I guess.

"James what is going on?" That is the second time I have been asked those words, but now the speaker is Lily.

I don't blame her for asking I would have if I was in her shoes.

"I… you… um…" I'm stammering. I don't stammer!

"James let's just go back to the ministry." Dad said.

"Umm… how are we going to get there?"

"Shit," dad muttered.

"Well I guess we could ask the Evans if we can borrow their car," mum said trying to be hopeful.

"Oh yes I can just imagine… 'Mark, Michelle can we borrow you car? You see we apparated over here to find James because he accidentally magiced himself to your house and because he is under age and we can't get back through the floo because your fireplace is hooked up.

Our only choice is to use your car to get back to London where St. Mundo's is and the Ministry of Magic as well. Oh, and Mark we will need to take Lily because of your brother, who is evil by the way, might have taught her black magic. By the way if you hadn't realized we are wizards and Lily's a witch.' And then they won't freak out and turn us into the polize, that isn't right umm… the pilize or something like that and say we are crazy." Dad ranted. Wow, he is acting crazy.

"We'll think about not doing that," Oh bloody hell, it is Mrs. Evans. We're in deep trouble.

"He… hell… hello Michelle how are you today? We were just joking about the magic, right Jacob?" Mother is trying to make Lily's mum and you know what I don't think it is working.

You know Lily has never looked as scary as her mum. Her mother has red hair like Lily's but has menacing blue eyes. She is somewhat short but yet now she seems to be a giant. Yeah, she is straight out of a nightmare.

Great, Mark, Lily's dad, is right behind the nightmarish creature. He seems to be even scarier. His hair is blond like Lily's sister and his eyes… his eyes aren't glittering like Lily's do when she is laughing or smiling even though they are the same exact color. Yeah we're in real trouble.

"Lily is this madness true?" Lily's dad asked.

"Hmss," she mumbled. Is she talking in Parseltounge again?

"What?"

"Yes."

I don't think the Evans expected that. Do they believe her? I hope they do because I really don't want to meet those pilize.

"What Lily? You mean to say that you are a witch?" Her mother asked. There is something about the way she said that which tells me right away that she doesn't believe us yet.

"Yes I'm a witch and they're wizards and… Uncle Tom is evil," her voice shook. I just want to run to her and hug her.

"Well if it is true then we have no choice but to let you go, but first you will have to prove it." Muggles requesting magic is always bad.

My father looked nervous, "Yes, but you must let us come inside, we don't want to be seen."

"We can do that," Mr. Evans said.

Phew, they won't turn us in, I think.

Mrs. Evans is opening the door and letting us inside. I hope she will be convinced and let us go.

Bloody hell! How could I have been so stupid? When we go back they will start to test me again. Well I might as well just hope we don't end up going to the pilize. I wish I knew what they were. Maybe they are like dementors. Wait dad said that there are none of them in the muggle world.

Father is starting to wave his want. What spell will he use?

"Windgardium Leviosa!"

The vase! He had been pointing at a vase with roses on it and now it is floating.

I hear three gasps. Three? Who is the third?"

Lily's blond haired sister is here! Great now another muggle saw magic.

"Well do you believe our story now?" Moody said. Funny I forgot he was here.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans look like they are thinking. What will they say?

A/N: This is very off topic but you know how people say bursting out in song is not true to life. Well it is real at my house; in fact I am the one that does it the most. Well, just read and review!


	20. Breaking and the Quill

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to my reviewers:

Miranda G. Potter: Yeah, it was rushed. I hope this one is better!

Jackie: Yeah Rosey was the name.

hpjsr: Well, it's good that you are back!

blood emerald: Thanks for both reviews and I'm glad your back!

Chapter Twenty: Breaking and the Quill

I… I believe you," Mr. Evans stuttered. How could a man that looks so… so… threatening be stuttering? At least he believes us!

"You do?" two voices rang. It's Lily and her sister. Lily's face looks like she didn't think that her parents would believe us. Her sister on the other hand looks like she is appalled that her parents would side with us. I wonder why.

"Yes, you need our car and you have to take her with you?" Lily's mother asked my parents.

"Yes, your daughter is someone would could give us valuable information on… your brother," Moody stated with great hesitation.

We left Lily's town to go back to London. Lily never talked on the way. Is she mad at me? Did I do something?

"We're here," Moody sure doesn't sound excited.

Lily got out of her parents's car. There is no skip in her step that usually accompanies her. I can tell that something is seriously wrong.

"Are you all right?" I tap her on the shoulder.

She won't even look at me! What is the matter?

Still in silence she and I walk over to the booth, I think it is a phone booth, or at least that is what my parents say. It is a way to get from the street to the ministry.

We told the voice in the booth who we are and then we received badges baring our names. Lily winces as she puts the button with Lily Evans on it. In fact Lily just seems to be consistently wincing or frowning.

The ride in the booth was uneventful. The walk to the Auror's office was too.

"Here we are," Moody said to Lily. "You will go into that room and talk to Mrs. Potter and, James, you will talk to me."

I am going back to that room, back to the room with Moody. Hopefully this time I won't have to go to St. Mundo's.

"James when did you get that mark?" Moody asked.

"When I was five," no need to elaborate I don't feel like it.

"Five," he muttered under his breath.

"Why did he give it to you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I never really thought about that.

"Do you know who he gives it to?"

"I think his victims," I replied.

"Did he ever do anything else to you?"

"Yes, he did a spell almost every time he visited; the incantation was curcio, I think," I said with caution...

"Curcio, an unforgivable curse? That sounds like him," I think he is talking to himself more than me."

"James I need to talk to your parents about this to see if it had any lasting effects on you," Moody left the room.

I wonder what he will ask me next? Hmph… I'm bored. I am going to leave this room!

Outside there is a young girl with red hair. Lily. I wonder how it went for her.

"James, why did you say that?" Lily is talking, she's… crying.

"What?"

"Why did you say I was like my uncle when you knew I was not?" she asked her eyes pleading with me.

"Lily… I…" I try to say.

"Well, if you think that way perhaps we shouldn't be friends anymore!" She yelled.

"If you won't even listen then we should!" I replied. How could she say that?

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She stormed back into her little room. Merlin, that fight was stupid, but you know what so is she!

Well, great, here I am alone; waiting for Moody and Lily and I aren't friends anymore.

Merlin, I just need something to take out my aggression on! Crash! I kicked the box in front of me. The box's label says 'dark artifacts'.

Among the awful torture devices is a quill. What is it doing there? It looks ordinary. Well might as well just write or pretend too. There is a desk beside me. This is how much I need Lily. I scratch into the wood. What? I'm bleeding. Hmm… maybe I should see if it does it again and write something else. Lily is stupid. No! I'm not imagining things I'm really bleeding! I think I like this…

A/N: Read and review! Please tell me what you think!


	21. A New Friend

Red Angel

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

A/N: Sorry I have been lazy.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Jackie: Thanks! Andi, Emra, and Det say thanks from a galaxy far far away.

Miranda G. Potter: Yeah, it is the quill and thanks.

hpjsr: Thank you and yes, there is only about one more month in the story to when they go to school.

blood emerald: Thank you and I'm glad you are back!

Chapter Twenty-one: A New Friend

It's been three days since Lily and I fought. I'm glad we did because she is just stupid! It was all her fault in the first place. My mum said that I should apologize, that "fights aren't what break friendships, it is the failure to apologize."

Phu… she doesn't know about me and… Evans.

Today my parents are taking me to Diagon Alley. I got my letter yesterday. It said… (This is from the first book and is the exact same thing.)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall (I could not find a type like her writing.) 

On another page was our school supplies.

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work clothes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) 

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_Darkness Swept In: Defense against the Dark Arts _by Darice Candida

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

"You ready to go James?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well," he went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, "Diagon Alley!" I followed suit.

The fireplaces spun until I arrived in The Leaky Cauldron.

My father is talking to the bartender. I don't know who he is.

"James, this is Tom, he has been here for a very long time."

Words muttered. Stairs. Pain. Room. Light. St. Mundo's. Moody's office. Entry hall. Down on the floor. Tears. Black Endless black. No hope. No hope…

Words broke through the collage of images. "James, James are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, let's go get your robes," he said pushing me along.

We arrived at Madam Malkin's. Inside there was a boy who looked about my age. He had blond hair but that was about all I saw.

"Stand up there dear," Madam Malkin pointed to a platform next to the boy with blond hair.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked the boy.

"My name is Peter umm… who are you?"

"James, are you a first year too?" Maybe I could get a _new _friend.

"Yes, and you are, right" Peter seemed a bit nervous.

"Yep," I replied trying to make him more at ease.

"What house do you want to be in?" Peter asked me.

"Gryffindor all the way," I smirked.

"Me too," he replied. "I'm just hoping I don't end up in Hufflepuff," he muttered.

"I'm sure you won't," I tried to comfort him.

"You're done," Madam Malkin said.

"See you Peter," I yelled over my shoulder.

"Bye!"

A/N: Well, here you go Peter comes in the scene and yes I had a reason for James meeting Peter first. Yes, Jackie I did change a little of the bar scene around. R/R!


	22. Shopping for a Wand

Red Angel

Author: J.E.AR.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: R

Thanks to all my reviewers:

AngelicDeath: Thanks I guess. For once would people just tell me how to change my writing style so more people would like it. Oh and you are my one hundredth reviewer, yeah, for you.

blood emerald: Sorry it has taken me so long I went through a very weird period where I had no inspiration for anything.

Miranda G. Potter: Thanks and yeah it is he.

Jackie: Thanks and congrats.

hpjsr: Thanks

Oh and by the way to all of you know that I have a companion story to this? Well, it is called Hazel Gryffindor. Check it out.

Chapter Twenty-two: Shopping for a Wand

Dad got my supplies already so all we need now is my wand, finally a wand of my own, the vehicle for all my magical power. I should vow to do something good for the world with it. I know I will terrorize Slytherins with it as long as I live. No, I am not cruel it's just that well… it would be pay back for all the things Tom did to me.

Dad and I walked down the street to Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The shop itself looks plain and small. The words above the door weren't in good condition. In the fogged over window sat a wand on a purple cushion that seemed that once upon a time it could have graced the royals.

Dad opened the door it front of us and he and I stepped inside. Mr. Ollivander himself was nowhere to be seen. I have met him before as I have Dumbledore, to me they alike, mystical, intelligent, wise, and slightly, no, very odd. Dumbledore did not fit the description of creepy, though as Mr. Ollivander defiantly did.

Ollivander appeared from behind his stacks of wands to come see us. "It is good to see you again, Jacob, is your wand still in good condition?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, of course I remember it eleven inches, maple, good for Defense against the Dark Arts I believe," Mr. Ollivander recited from his massive memory. I wonder how he keeps his head from exploding.

"…Useful for Charms," Ollivander said. Apparently while wondering how soon his head would explode made me miss one of his astonishing memories. Oh damn I _so_ wanted to hear it. Ah… sarcasm is the worst.

"Hmm… now what will we do with you, James Potter?" Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to me. "Which is your wand hand?"

I held out my left hand, as that awful measurer took in my statistics. "Hmm… maybe your best core would be a phoenix feather."

Ollivander went back into his selves of wands waiting to be tested. "Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches."

I waved the wand but nothing happen. He grabbed it out of my hand. "Hmm… I thought for sure… well here try this one, eight inches, willow, dragon heartstring, sturdy yet flexible." He places the wand in my hand. Again there was no reaction.

"No, no the dragon heartstring seems to work for you, maybe… ah… here you go," Ollivander took a wand out of its box. "Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, powerful, and excellent for Transfiguration.

I took the wand in my hand and a feeling greater than anything I have ever felt swept from the core of myself, my soul, the feeling was stronger than the spell Tom made me suffer through, than the knife against my skin was.

My came down in a flourish almost familiar, red came out of the wand. Red like the spell, like Lily's hair… no! I won't think about that.

Both Ollivander and my father looked at me. "James, what was that?" Dad asked me. His eyes were wide with something I don't understand.

"What do you mean?" Dad is acting really strange.

"Nothing James, nothing."

R/R!


End file.
